1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device which performs an auto-precharge operation.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device performs a read operation with an auto-precharge operation and a write operation with an auto-precharge operation. When performing a read operation and a write operation, read-to-precharge time tRTP and write recovery time tWR are items of note.